


Something Magical

by infinite_regress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s09e06 The Woman Who Lived, Romance, Whouffaldi Week 2016, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_regress/pseuds/infinite_regress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Show me something magical,’ she’d said, and he didn’t disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Magical

**Author's Note:**

> Another snippet of Whouffaldi for the prompt 'Make a wish, winter, fairy lights'

****

‘Show me something magical,’ she’d said, and he didn’t disappoint. She sat on a rocky ledge, high on a mountainside, and once the wheeze and wind of the TARDIS had faded, the silence was the deepest she had ever heard. 

The air was sharp, it bit her nose and stung her lungs, but she didn’t care much, as she puffed in and out, enjoying the shocking cold then the stream of warm breath in air ahead of her.

He joined her on the ledge. ‘Did you know,’ he said, ‘that the magnetic north pole is actually the south pole? Early geographers saw the north needle of their compasses point to the pole, and made the wrong assumption. It was actually the south end of the magnetic field.’

‘Oh?’

‘But, interestingly the magnetic poles flip periodically, so in about 40,000 years it will be right.’ 

‘That’s a relief then.’

‘You see, electrons and protons from the sun follow the magnetic field lines to the poles, and when they hit the atmosphere it glows and creates these charged particle displays.’

‘Fascinating.’

‘Of course, in your time the magnetic north pole was in in the middle of the Atlantic. It shifts over time, so _now_ we can sit here and enjoy the view.’

‘I wish you’d shut up and let us enjoy it then.’

‘Nitrogen makes the purple’- 

She widened her eyes in warning, clamped one finger to his lips, and he fell silent. They watched as the aurora rolled in swathes of green and arcs of blue, a whole curtain of colours sweeping through the vast silver-specked blackness, edged by a rich purple frayed hemline, glimmering and dancing with the stars beyond.

She sighed and snuggled closer to him. 'The whole of time and space in a magical blue box,’ she said, 'But turns out I don’t have to go very far to see something breath-taking and beautiful.’

He put an arm around her shoulder. ‘Neither do I,’ he said.

 


End file.
